In general, pry bars are of all metal construction and are cumbersome to grip and use. Often the user has to grip a polygonal cross-sectional metal bar portion of the pry bar. One such prior art construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,809 to Flanz.
A wrecking tool is disclosed in U.S. Patent application Publication No. 2002/0134971 to Christensen. The Christensen tool has an elongate octagonal cross-sectional metal handle or bar stock portion. A non-octagonal handgrip is attached to the octagonal metal bar.
It is generally known to provide a soft elastomeric molded over cover on a molded hard thermoplastic core for improved grip for knives, screwdrivers, and the like bladed tools. Such prior art constructions are disclosed in Sanelli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,304; Gakhar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,572; Hoepfl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,009; and Panaccione, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,799.
The pry bar art desires an improved handle so as to provide improved grip with ergonomic functionality.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic handle for hand tool such as a pry bar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved grip hand tool and pry bar handle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic pry bar handle that is of practical design and safe and practical in use.
Present applicant is the inventor of the ergonomic pry bar handle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,186, granted Oct. 29, 2002, which patent and the present application are commonly assigned to Mayhew Steel Products, Inc.